


Star Wars: Episode II: The Galactic Civil Prime Wars

by BillytheKid0817



Series: The Shan Saga [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillytheKid0817/pseuds/BillytheKid0817
Summary: The adventure continues as the Autobots and Rebels go toe-to-toe with the Decepticons and the Empire. With both sides equal in numbers Cybertron has become locked in a stalemate with both sides constantly gaining and losing ground. With no actual progress being made Megatron and Darth Vader devise a plan to take full control over Cybertron...no matter the costs
Series: The Shan Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616608





	1. Dramatis Persona

Optimus Prime (Transformer Male Autobot Leader)

Jazz (Transformer Male Autobot Lieutenant)

Bumblebee (Transformer Male Autobot Scout)

Bulkhead (Transformer Male Autobot Heavy)

Ratchet (Transformer Male Autobot Medic)

Megatron (Transformer Male Decepticon Leader)

Soundwave (Transformer Male Decepticon Lieutenant)

Kikks (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Luke Skywalker (Human Male Rebel Leader)

Han Solo (Human Male Rebel Smuggler)

Gregor (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Logan (Human Rebel Soldier)


	2. The Great History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

Civil War and Conflict has ravaged the Transformer home world of Cybertron. Two factions rose up, the peace loving Autobots who want to return Cybertron back to the way it was under the leadership of Optimus Prime. Then there is the evil Decepticons who want nothing than to plunge Cybertron into darkness under the leadership of Megatron. With the war depleting both sides precious source of energon both factions seek desperately to find more. But with the Autobot’s dwindling in numbers as it is, they need help. In an act of desperation, the launch scout probes out to find help. Eventually they find help. They soon formed a treaty with The Rebel Alliance. After the treaty was signed the two groups won many battles, and the rebels started to befriend some of the autobots. All seemed well until the Rebel’s own enemy the Galactic Empire stumbled upon Cybertron by mistake. Megatron seeing the perfect opportunity he offered an alliance with the Empire. With all 4 sides equal in numbers the Battle of Cybertron had truly began.


	3. A Short Talk

Out in the Sea of Rust the Rebel/Autobot outpost Omega base prepares to evacuate.

“General Rieekan what is your status? said Optimus Prime.”

“Well most of our transports are still getting ready, but I know the first transport made it back to Iacon.”

“That is correct general the first transport is here.”

“General? said Optimus”

“Where is the Omega key?” 

“He is still in storage and will be on the last transport out.”

“Alright General, keep me updated.”

“Copy that Optimus”


	4. Preparation

Out in the battlefield, a rebel soldier named Kikks and an autobot heavy named Bulkhead see’s 8 little dots in the distance. 

“Hey Bulk, do you see that?”

“Yeah but I can’t tell what it is.”

Kikks takes out his binoculars and he see 5 imperial walkers and 3 of the worst Decepticons to roam Cybertron. Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream. Without hesitation he takes out his comlink and reports in.

“Omega Station 3.T.A Imperial walkers and decepticons spotted.”

Back at Omega Base R2-D2 is rolling when a glob of rust falls on him. Then the intercom comes on.

“Copy that decepticons and imperial walkers spotted. All Rebel pilots to speeders. Jetfire Ariel squadron to launch pad.”

“Alright! You heard’em boys get to the launch area!” Jetfire said

“Silverbolt and Flyby you’re with me!”

“Yes sir!” the 2 bots said.

Then in the Rebel Hanger, Luke Skywalker jumps into his speeder.

“Feeling alright sir?” Zakk said

“Great Zakk. How about you?” Luke said

“Well, right now I feel I can take on the whole Imperial and Decepticon army myself!” Zakk said

“I ‘know what you mean.”

The Rebel speeders take off and go to fight in the field.


	5. Battle of Omega Base

Back on the battlefield, the Rebel and Autobot take up their defensive positions.

“Hey! Here they come!” an autobot yelled

“SOLDIER, GET DOWN FROM THERE!” Bulkhead yelled

Then a laser blast is shot from an AT-AT and kills the soldier. The troopers and bots open fire. The Battle of Omega Base had begun.

“Omega station 5-7 were on our way.”

“Luke I am picking up 3 decepticons aerial on my scope.” Zakk said

“You focus on the walkers and we will focus on the cons!” Jetfire said

Then the six mechanical beings engaged each other in the sky. Luke fires on one of the walkers and no damage is done.

“That armor is too strong for blasters!” Luke said

“Rogue group use your harpoons and tow cables!”

“Go for the legs it might be our only chance of stopping them!”

“Luke, I’ve got a Decepticon on our tale!” Zakk said

“Hang on! Just hang on Zakk, get ready to fire that tow cable” Luke said

Just as Zakk pulls the trigger the Decepticon fires at the back of the speeder causing the console to explode killing Zakk instantly

“Zakk, Zakk! Luke yelled

The Decepticon is immediately shot down as Luke then looks to his left side view.

“Rogue three?”

“Copy, Rogue leader?”

“Wedge I’ve lost my gunner! You’ll have to take the shot!” Luke said

“Get ready to follow me in on the next pass!”

The two speeders fly in, and Wedge’s gunner gets ready to take the shot.

“Steady Rogue 2!”

He fires the cables and it hits on the walker’s leg.

“Great shot Jansen!” Wedge said

Round and around Wedge went.

“One more pass.”

“Cable out?” Wedge said

“Let her go!” Jansen said

“Detach cable!”

“Cable detached!”

Then the metal walker comes crashing down into the dirt. Down on the battlefield Kikks yells

“C’mon!”

“Kikks wait!” Bulkhead yells

Then a speeder flies’ overhead and shoots the downed walker in the neck causing it to explode.

“Are you alright?” Bulkhead asks

“Yeah. C’mon”

In one of the command walkers General Veers is slowly making his way to the shield generator.

“Distance to power generator?” Veers asks

“Mark 3.2/7” The pilot responds

Up in the sky Jetfire and Starscream are beating each other half-senseless.

“You will be destroyed Starscream!” Jetfire said

“You think you can destroy me?!”

“I am air command—CLANK!”

Starscream’s sentence was cut short because Jetfire shot his enemy into the atmosphere.

“C’mon let’s go help the Rebels!” Jetfire said

Back in Luke’s speeder.

“Rogue four? Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m with you Rogue leader.”

“Good! Let’s bring this walker down.”

“Copy I- aaah

Rogue fours speeder explodes, and Luke is shot down.

“Copy! I’ve been hit!”


	6. Down to Dirt and Rust

Luke’s speeder comes crashing down in the dirt and rust. He forces the cockpit open. While Luke is trying to get out a walker is heading towards him. Luke starts digging around in the mangled wreck of what was once the back-gunner seat of his speeder. Luke finds what he is looking for and jumps out of the way right before the walker crushes the now unrecognizable speeder. He runs up to the walker and activates his grappling hook and rides to the bottom of the walker. He then takes his lightsaber and cuts open a small hatch. He takes a grenade and throws it into the hatch. He detaches the cable and falls into the dirt. The walker explodes and comes crashing down with a huge thud. Back in the command walker Darth Vader and Megatron contact General Veers.

“Yes, my lords, I’ve reached the main power generator. The shield will be down in moments.”

Veers pulls down his scope and aims at the generator.

“Target maximum firepower!”

One of the laser bolts hits a rebel. Then the walker hits the generator destroying it.


	7. Attack and Retreat

After the shield generator exploded General Veers turned to one of his Sandtrooper Commander

“Prepare to debark the troops for ground assault.”

The Commander nodded and walked off. Back on the war torn “Sea of Rust”, the Rebel and Autobot soldiers strive to retreat to the transports to escape.

“COME ON KIKKS!” Bulkhead yelled

“I ‘know but I see Commander Skywalker out there!” Kikks said

“WHAT!” Bulkhead yelled

COMMANDER SKYWALKER, OVER HERE! Kikks yelled

Luke runs over to the two and then Bulkhead transforms into his troop transport and virtually every remaining Autobot and Rebel climbed aboard. 

“FALLBACK! FALLBACK!”

The group of Rebels and Autobots dodged many obstacles along the way. When they reached the launch site most of the other troops were getting onboard to go back to Iacon. Luke jumped off Bulkhead and ran and got in his X-wing.

“Good luck Luke. See you back at Iacon.” Wedge said

Luke takes off and follows his fellow friends. But before he breaks atmosphere he looks and sees Sandtroopers and Decepticons storming the base. He looks away, knowing that there were still Autobots and Rebels still inside. Luke follows the convoy of survivors back to the Autobot capitol city of Iacon…one of the last safe places on Cybertron.


	8. Questioning the Unquestionable

As they start unloading supplies and survivors General Rieekan is approached by Optimus

“General, it is good to see you’re alright.”

“Thank you, Optimus.” Rieekan said

“Come inside we need to talk General.”

“Alright.”

As the two walks through the capitol building, they approach the command center, filled with many other troops.

“General, I had been monitoring transmissions from Omega Base every chance I got” Optimus said

“And?” Rieekan said

“I picked up unidentifiable transmissions prior to the Fall of Omega Base.”

“Well that’s impossible! They only way to send a transmission is through the command center.” Rieekan said

“I ‘know general and I came up with one conclusion.” Optimus said

“What is it?” Rieekan said

“We have a traitor in our midst.” Optimus said

“Well than we must question the troops.” Rieekan said


	9. In search of a snake

“Attention, Attention! Wrecker squad report to barracks.” Optimus said

Kikks and Bulkhead coming out of the mess hall.

“Let’s go see what big bot wants” Kikks said

“Yep.” Bulkhead agreed

“NO, NO, NO!” Wheeljack yelled

“None of my guys would ever betray the Autobots and Rebels!” Wheeljack said

“We know.” Optimus said

“But we just want to question them to see if they saw anything unusual.” Jazz said

“We’re here. Kikks said

“Sit down soldiers.” Optimus said

“We have reason to believe that there is a traitor in our midst.”

“WHAT!” an Autobot yelled

“Our reaction too.” Jazz said

“Any way, we want to question the squad. Starting with you Kikks.” Optimus said

“Well Optimus I was in the med bay patching up my arm after a piece of shrapnel was lodged in my arm during the Battle of Omega Base.” Kikks said

“Look I have the bandages to prove it.”

“Alright Kikks.” Optimus said

“Bulkhead you’re next.” Jazz said

“Well Jazz I go where I always go after a battle.” Bulkhead said

“And where’s that?” Jazz asked

“The weapons room to polish and modify my gun.” Bulkhead said

“Yep, that’s polished and modified alright.” Jazz said

“Ok, Gears where were you?” Optimus said

“I was hungry, so I went back to the mess hall to eat “

“NO, YOU WEREN’T!” Kikks blurted out

“Gears!” Jazz said

“Tell the truth.” Optimus said

“Look I just didn’t want anyone to see me make these!” Gears said

“Decepticon fingers.” Jazz said

“Gears you lied and took scrap from a restricted battlefield.” Optimus said

“Why? The Decepticons took so much from us! FROM ME! I just thought they owe me.” Gears said

“Why don’t you ask the sarge?” Gears asked

“I-ahh was in the barracks refilling on ammo.” Wheeljack said

“You never went into the barracks!” Gears said

“Wheeljack!” Optimus said

“I wish you would not have said anything Gears!” Wheeljack said

Then suddenly Wheeljack fires off a smoke pellet and takes off running.


	10. Wheeljack’s Betrayal

Optimus and Jazz take off running after Wheeljack.

“Wheeljack’s the traitor?!” Jazz yelled

“We have to stop him!” Optimus yelled

Then Optimus hits the panel to the speaker.

“Attention! All Autobot and Rebel personal, keep on the lookout for Wheeljack! He is a traitor! SHOOT ON SITE!” Optimus said

“Let’s move Prime.” Jazz said

Then Optimus’s comlink comes on.

“This is Rogue Squadron! We have Wheeljack pinned down, but he is ripping us apart!” The trooper said

“Hold on trooper! Hold on!” Optimus said

When Optimus and Jazz reach the ongoing battle, they see the troops have pinned down Wheeljack behind a gunship.

“Hold your fire troops!”

“Rodger Optimus!”

Optimus and Jazz slowly approach the gunship. When they arrive Wheeljack is nowhere to be found except for his utility belt.

JAZZ MOVE! Optimus yells.

Then the belt explodes destroying the gunship and triggers a chain of explosions that destroys the artillery cannons and other gunships along with the barracks.

“PUT THOSE FIRES OUT! NOW!” Optimus yells

“Yes, sir Optimus!”

“Come on Jazz we need to stop Wheeljack!” Optimus said

“Let’s move Prime!”

“Wheeljack will probably send a transmission through the command center.” Optimus said

When they reach the command center, they know Wheeljack is hiding somewhere.

“Jazz, leave an empty blaster here and wait to see what happens.” Optimus said

“Got it Prime” Jazz said

Prime leaves and Jazz starts typing on the console. Then Wheeljack decloaks and reaches for the blaster and aims it at Jazz’s head.

“What now?” Jazz asked

“This!” Wheeljack said

He pulls the trigger, but nothing happens

“Don’t you think that you would need ammo?” Jazz said

Then suddenly Optimus tackles Wheeljack and cuffs him.

After they finish repairing damages, Optimus and Jazz confront Wheeljack.

“Why Wheeljack?” Optimus asks

“I am not Wheeljack!”  
Then the now mysterious transformer turns into the Decepticon Lockdown.

“So, this is who you really are!” Optimus said

“Yes, Optimus and the Decepticon and Imperial armies shall win this war and turn Cybertron”! Lockdown said

“Turn Cybertron?” Optimus says confused

“Megatron plans to corrupt the core of Cybertron with Dark Energon!”

Then a sniper shot come through the window killing Lockdown.

“Where did that come from?!” Optimus asks

“I don’t know sir.” The soldier said

“Jazz! Get me communications to High Council.”


	11. Meeting with the Council

“Optimus Prime, why have you contacted us?” A Council member asks

“I have news that Megatron plans to corrupt Cybertron’s core with dark energon.”

“If that happens all will be lost!” another member says

“Optimus Prime assemble a team to journey to the core with you.”

“Yes, High Council” Optimus said

“I want all Autobot and Rebel soldiers to the hanger.” Optimus said.

“I called of you here because I need your help.” Optimus said

“I need an elite team to travel down to the core with me to stop Megatron.”

“I’ll help!” Chimed in Bumblebee

“I’m in too” Ratchet said

“We will help.” Kikks, Gregor and Logan said

“Thank you, troops.” Optimus said

“Let’s stop Megatron” Optimus said


	12. The Surface

“THRUSTERS BEEN HIT!” The Pilot yelled

“Hang on Autobots!” Optimus yelled

Then the Autobot gunship came crashing down in the mangled streets of Cybertron.

“Is everyone alright?” Optimus asks

“PILOTS ARE DEAD!” Kikks yelled

“EVERYONE OUT!” Optimus yells

“Gregor and James! Get up! Kikks said

“On it!” The 2 say in unison

The group runs across the courtyard for safety.

“Oh Man, our gunship is totaled.” Gregor said

“No dip, Sherlock!” Logan said

“ENOUGH!” Optimus yells

“Bumblebee, go see what were up against.” Optimus said

“Ratchet, treat the wounded.”

“Kikks, get your brothers under control.”

“Yes Optimus.” Kikks said

“Optimus, the entrance to the lower levels is a few nanokliks away.” Bumblebee said

“Let’s move.” Optimus said

As the group is heading towards the entrance, they are ambushed by a group of Decepticons. The group engages in a firefight with guns blazing and lasers flying. After the smoke clears the group makes a run for the entrance.

“We made I—aah” Gregor yelled

“Gregor!” Logan yell

“SNIPER, INSIDE NOW!” Optimus yells

“Kikks grab Logan!”

“Yes Optimus.”

“Come on Logan!”

“No, I am not leaving Gregor!”

“Get in!”

Then Logan jumps into the doorway while Kikks grabs his little brothers dog tags.


	13. The Lower Levels

“OH MY GOD! Gregor he is dead.” Logan said

“Logan! Listen to me. Yes, Gregor is dead, but we all knew this was a suicide mission and that some of us might not make it make it back alive. Gregor knew the risks and he accepted it. Pull yourself together.” Kikks yelled

“You're right Kikks.” Logan said

“Let’s move team!” Optimus said

“Logan and Kikks, I am sorry about your brother.” Optimus said

As the group comes close to the elevator, they are ambushed (yet again).

“Decepticons at 12’o clock!” Kikks yelled

“Keep your heads down everyone!” Optimus yelled

After a short firefight most of the group was running low on ammo and a battalion of 501st elite Stormtroopers were heading their way.

“Everyone inside!” Optimus yelled

“LOGAN, COME ON!” Kikks yelled

“No! You go little brother!” Logan said

“No! Not without you!” Kikks said

Logan grabs his dog tags and gives them to Kikks.

“When I’m gone you look up to the stars and you’ll see me, Gregor, Mom and Dad watching over you.

“Come on Kikks!” Optimus yells

Kikks then runs to the doorway and it shuts. Logan than faces his enemy and fires. He hits the first troopers, but he then gets hit in the shoulder. He keeps fighting and hits another trooper. He gets hit in the torso and collapses on his knees.

“Where are they going? Rebel scum.” The trooper asks

“FOR FREEDOM!” Logan yells

He pulls the pin on a grenade and it explodes killing everyone. The group stops after hearing the explosion.

“Your brothers will be remembered Kikks.” Optimus said

“I know where they will be.” Kikks said

Then the group gets in the elevator that heads to the core.


	14. The Core

The group reaches the core and see’s Megatron poisoning the core with Dark Energon

“Megatron, Look!” Soundwave said

“Prime! Decepticons destroy them!” Megatron said

Optimus and his group fight behind a small barrier.

“Prime, what are you doing?” Ratchet asks

“Megatron must be stopped…no matter the cost!” Optimus said

Optimus transforms and starts plowing through Decepticons to reach Megatron. Optimus then uses his boosters to launch himself into the air. He transforms and shoots four Decepticons in midair. He lands and comes up behind Megatron. Megatron turns. 

“Prime!” Megatron hissed

“One shall stand, and one shall fall!” Optimus said

“Why do you throw away your life so recklessly?” Megatron asked

“That’s a question you should ask yourself Megatron. Optimus said

“No, I’ll crush you with my bare hands!” Megatron said

Then Megatron tackles Optimus.

“I’ve got to help Optimus!” Bumblebee said

“Stay away lad that’s Primes fight!” Ratchet said

Optimus take and throws Megatron into the wall. Megatron then takes a piece of shrapnel and throws it into Optimus’s rib cage. Megatron fires his arm cannon and misses Optimus. Optimus then punches Megatron smashing him into the wall. Megatron activates his energon sword and slashes it across Primes wound. Megatron jumps to make the final strike but Optimus jumps and uppercuts him. Megatron gets up and the two tackle each other.

“I’ll rip out your optics!” Megatron said

Optimus then grabs Megatron and throws him headfirst off the ramp the leads to the core’s energon chamber.

Ratchet runs up.

“Do it now Prime, finish him off!”

Optimus grabs his gun and points it at Megatron. Megatron looks and sees a small pistol under a piece of shrapnel.

“No more Optimus Prime! Grant me mercy, I beg of you!”

“You, who are without mercy, now plead for it?! I thought you were made of sterner stuff!” Optimus said

Megatron grabs the pistol and fires but Bumblebee jumps in the way and gets hit.

“BUMBLEBEE!” Optimus, Ratchet and Kikks yell in unison

“Decepticons retreat!” Megatron yelled.

“Ratchet, how is he?” Optimus asks

“Just missed his spark.”

Bumblebee then wakes up.

“What happened?” Bumblebee asks

“You jumped in front of a laser blast.” Ratchet said

“Bumblebee, I am glad you’re alright.” Optimus said

“Where’s Kikks?” Optimus asks

“OPTIMUS, YOU’RE GONNA WANNA SEE THIS!” Kikks yelled

Optimus, Ratchet, and a half groggy Bumblebee run up to the core to meet Kikks.

“No, no…” Optimus said

“Optimus Prime. You have delivered me from the foul influence of Dark Energon. But I’m afraid my spark is corrupted.” The Core said

“Were too late?” Optimus asked

“I can survive if I shut down my systems completely. But the process could take a million years…during which Cybertron will be left cold and barren.” The Core said

“We are to leave are home if we are to survive.” Optimus said

“I offer a piece of my spark to leave with you to the stars. For as long as it survives, so shall I. Will you accept this responsibility? Optimus Prime?” The Core said

“I will.”

“Then behold the Matrix of Leadership.” The Core said


	15. Evacuation of Cybertron

“To all Autobot and Rebel soldiers in range of this signal, our planet is dying. For Cybertron to survive it must shut down. I am ordering a planet-wide evacuation of all Autobot and Rebel cities effective immediately.” Optimus said

“Optimus, this is Admiral Ackbar, we can support and follow you through the portal.”

“Rodger that Admiral.” Optimus said

“You got any more room for this old warbird?”

“Rodger that Captain Solo” Optimus said

“Sir, a Decepticon warship is targeting the Ark.” An Autobot said

“It’s Megatron on the Nemesis!” Optimus said

“Grappling hooks, Look out Ark!” Solo said

The hooks hit the Autobot vessel tarring through the hull of the ship like a bee stinger going into a flesh wound.

“Captain Solo command the fighters and take out those cables!” Optimus said

“Copy, Chewie all power to the guns.”

“RRROWH!”

“You said it Chewie.”

“Admiral, focus your fire on the Nemesis.” Optimus said

The three ships open fire on each other tarring chunks out piece by piece.

“Sir the cables have been destroyed.”

“Good” Optimus said

“Optimus the portal is pulling us in! All Rebel ships return to Home 1 now” Ackbar said

“All Autobots and Rebels…BRACE!” Optimus yells 


	16. Epilogue

“The disintegration of the space bridge ripped the fabric of space and time itself. When the ark broke through the ship floated in space, amid unfamiliar stars. That was Optimus Prime’s conjecture as he stood at the bridge of the Ark looking out into an emptier space than he was accustomed to seeing.”

“This is Home One! Does is anyone out there?”

“This is the Ark, we copy Admiral.” Optimus said

“Good, at least were not the only ones out here.” Ackbar said

“But, where exactly is here?” Jazz asked

“I don’t know?” Optimus said

“At least Megatron got separated from us.” Prowl said

“Then a sensor lit up, and Jazz froze. “So did Optimus Prime.”

“Is that what…?” Jazz asked

“Yes. It is.”

“The Allspark”, breathed Optimus Prime

“It is near.”

“Not near, exactly.” Jazz said.

“But close enough for the Ark to detect.” Jazz said

“Then let us go find it.” Optimus said

The Ark and Home One both ships carrying the surviving Autobots and Rebels adjusted their courses to an “unfamiliar galaxy” to search for the Allspark.

“Let Megatron and the Imperials chase across the galaxy. We will wage our battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons and the Empire wherever it may take us.” Optimus thought

“Until all are one.”

**To be continued…**


End file.
